1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locking personal items to secure them from theft, and more particularly to a locking safety pin-like unit in combination with a chain for locking personal articles to a fixed object to prevent theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide locking devices with which to secure small articles of personal property such as purses, briefcases, coats, skis, and other personal items where circumstances demand that they be left unattended for a period of time. A common locking device of this type is a chain and padlock used to prevent the theft of an unattended bicycle.
A known device for securing smaller personal articles is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,760 and consists of a combination lock and a cable which may be utilized to secure a briefcase to a fixed object. Combination cable locks are well known and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of this type of lock: 1,222,920; 1,267,894; 1,472,206; 1,627,462; 3,906,758; 4,064,715; 4,398,403; 4,543,806; and 4,597,273. Earlier known devices utilizing combination chains and lockable pins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 200,990; 599,765, and 1,632,338.
While locking devices are well known, none of the known devices permit small articles to be locked universally to fixed objects. In most cases the construction of the known locks limits their use to specific applications and are generally cumbersome. Therefore, there is need for a locking device that may be utilized to universally attach small articles to a fixed or stationary object.